Legend of the White Wings
by anime-chic
Summary: Her mother told her stories of a man w white wings and a girl who could predict the future. She never really believed them until one day, 10 years after her best friend disappeared in a misty light, Kanzaki Sukari is transported to a strange place and is
1. Default Chapter

Legend of the White Wings  
  
Hi esca fans! This is my first escaflowne fic and I hope you like it! I've been wanting to write one for a while but I was writing a cowboy bebop one and that was taking all my time! If you like cowboy bebop you should read it. It's called The Scar. Oh and if you like rurouni kenshin you should read my best friend Lil-Warrior-Gal's work. It's really good and funny! Go check her out but read mine first ^__^! Ok the background on this fic is it's set a few years in the future after Hitomi returned to earth for good. And here's the thing, she has a daughter! Can you guess who the father is? That's right! Our own lovable Van Fanel! That was a no brainer! Alright well I'll just do the disclaimer and the summary.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne only the characters I create (and believe me there are going to be a lot)!  
  
Summary: Her mother told her stories of a man w/ white wings and a girl who could predict the future. She never really believed them until one day, 10 years after her best friend suddenly vanished in a strange blue light, Kanzaki Sukari is transported to a strange place and is now learning that they weren't just stories. Please R&R!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Prologue  
  
Two children playfully chased each other in a field, the boy chasing the girl.  
  
"Come on Kazu you're so slow!" the girl yelled back at the boy.  
  
"Sukari wait up! I can't run as fast as you! Sukari!" the boy yelled after the girl. The girl, Sukari, stopped and fell on her back. The boy, Kazu, caught up to her and did the same. They breathed heavily while giggling.  
  
"That was fun!" Sukari said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah. But you run faster than I do! I'm the boy I should run faster!" Kazu said.  
  
"Girls can do anything faster and better than boys can!" Sukari said turning towards Kazu and sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Kazu said smiling and looking back up at the clouds.  
  
"Hey Kazu."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know how some people say they love each other after they spend a lot of time with each other."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"Yeah?" Kazu said as Sukari stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Well. I love you Kazu!" Sukari yelled confidently.  
  
Kazu stood up and stared at Sukari w/ a baffled look. "You love me?"  
  
"Yes. Do you love me?" Sukari asked blushing.  
  
Kazu just stared at her and smiled. He blushed and nodded his head.  
  
Sukari smiled and said, "Good! Then when we grow up we can get married and have lots of kids!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kazu said cheerfully.  
  
"Hold on Kazu! I have an idea!" Sukari said and ran to her little backpack that was lying under a tree. She rummaged through it and eventually took out a pink instant photo camera. She ran back over to Kazu and said, "Smile!"  
  
Kazu grinned and Sukari quickly snapped a picture. An undeveloped photo came out.  
  
"I'll keep this one of you. You take one of me and you keep it!" Sukari said handing the camera over to Kazu.  
  
"OK. Say cheese!" Kazu said holding the camera up to his eye.  
  
"Cheeeeeeeeeeese!" Sukari said with a huge smile on her face. Kazu took the picture and took the undeveloped photo out of the camera. They both sat by each other and watched as the pictures slowly began to develop.  
  
"Wow! These are so cool!" Kazu said as the pictures fully developed.  
  
"Yep! Now let's take some of both of us!" Sukari said. She held out the camera and took some pictures of both of them doing goofy and strange faces. The last picture she took she leaned over and kissed Kazu on the cheek. "That'll be a good one!" Sukari said as she took the photo and put it in her backpack. "We better go now! It's getting late and I'm hungry!"  
  
A still flustered Kazu stood up and said, "Uh....yeah. I'm hungry too."  
  
"Ok." Sukari said and put on her backpack. Just as she about to walk home she heard Kazu scream.  
  
"Sukari!"  
  
Sukari quickly turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw her friend, surrounded in a column of blue light.  
  
"Kazu! What's going on?" Sukari yelled as Kazu's feet started to leave the ground.  
  
"I don't know! Help me!" Kazu yelled as he held out his hand.  
  
Sukari grabbed his hand and tried to pull him down. "Don't go!" Sukari's grip failed and Kazu rose higher into the air. "Kazuuuuu!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Kazu yelled and disappeared w/ the light.  
  
Sukari just stood staring up at the sky as leaves blew by her. "Kazu...come back..." was all she could say as she fell to her knees and cried for her best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~3 years later~  
  
"Time for bed Sukari." Kanzaki Hitomi said to her 9 year old daughter.  
  
"Mommy, tell me a story! Please!" Sukari asked her mother.  
  
"OK. Uhhhhh...Oh I've got one. Here's one I've never told you before. A long time ago there was a girl who could see into the future through tarot cards.  
  
"Tarot cards?" Sukari asked.  
  
"Hmhm!" Hitomi chuckled. "Yes. Little cards with pictures on them. Anyway, one day this girl was sent to a strange planet. There she met a man with raven black hair and soft eyes. She also met a strange little cat girl with pink hair whom annoyed her. But this man had a guymelef called the Escaflowne."  
  
"What's a guymelef?" Sukari asked.  
  
"A robot you can get in and control. This guymelef helped the man with tough battles against an evil empire. But his brother was part of the empire! Well, there were many battle and hardships and the girl had trouble deciding who she truly loved, the man with the soft eyes or a handsome captain with long golden hair. But when she found out that the captain had had a son with a queen she was appalled, but she couldn't help love him, or so she thought."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She fell in love the other man. In fact, he saved her life. But there was something different about how he saved her."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He flew!"  
  
"Flew?!"  
  
"Yes! He had wings! Beautiful white wings! The man saved her using his wings. But before she went back home she told the man w/ the white wings how she felt and he felt the same way! She was so happy and when she went back home no one knew that she had left."  
  
"Did she ever him again?"  
  
"Yes, she did. She could go back whenever she wanted. But after a few years she realized that she had to return home for good. So she told the man with the white wings that she had to return for good. So they spent one last day and night together. Then almost a year after she returned home she had a child. A beautiful baby girl. She had had the angelic man's child and he would never know."  
  
"So she never saw him again or even told him that they had a girl?"  
  
"Nope. To this day, if that man still lives, he would never know about his daughter." Hitomi finished sadly. "Now it's time for my little girl to go to bed. It's late."  
  
"One more question. What is the name of that story?" Sukari asked as she sank deeper into her covers.  
  
Hitomi thought for a minute and then said, "I'll call it The Legend of the White Wings. Now go to sleep. I love you." She said and kissed Sukari on the forehead.  
  
"*Yawn* Goodnight Mommy." Sukari said and fell completely asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Sukari." Hitomi said and turned out the light and closed the door. "Van..."  
  
That night Sukari dreamt about a man with white wings and guymelef named Escaflowne.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hey! Hope ya liked the prologue! And I hope you will review it and tell me you honest feelings about my story. Stay tuned for the next chapter or should I say the first chapter of my esca fic Legend of the White Wings. Don't forget to review! Ja ne!  
  
Chap. 1 coming soon! Hope you R&R it! ^__^ 


	2. Rememberance of Long Ago

Legend of the White Wings  
  
Oh my gosh! I'm sooooo happy! You know why? Because I only had one chapter up and I already have 5 reviews! I'm so glad you all like my story! *throwing huge party* arigato gozaimasu minna-san! I would like to thank the following reviewers: Hikari88, KittyKat176 (thank you especially for pointing out my mistakes in the prologue!), Avelyn-Lauren, Lil-Warrior-Gal, aznangel!  
  
I love you all and I hope you will keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Sukari: I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
AC: ok!  
  
Sukari: *clears throat* Anime-C does not own Escaflowne or any of it's characters except me, Kazu, and all the other characters she will create! How was that?  
  
AC: Well done, thank you! Here comes chapter one! Hope ya like! ^__^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 1-Rememberance of Long Ago  
  
It was game point, 24-23. The server threw the ball up and hit. Parents, students, and players yelled as the ball eased it's way over the net and was passed back over to the home team.  
  
"I got it!" one girl yelled as she passed the ball up and over to the setter.  
  
"Middle, middle!" the setter screamed as she gracefully pushed the ball up towards the middle to the awaiting hitter.  
  
"Over!" the hitter cried as she jumped up and hit the ball as hard as she could down towards a gap in the defense of the opposing team. Someone lunged to get it but wasn't fast enough. The ball hit the floor with a loud bang. The stands went crazy as players jumped up from the bench and ran to the girl who killed the ball to congratulate her. The team was now one step closer to the championship match the following weekend. The parents and other spectators came down from the bleachers to see the match winning hitter.  
  
"Good job Sukari!" one parent said patting the dark brown haired girl on the back.  
  
"Yeah way to go!" another said.  
  
"Thanks." Sukari said grabbing her bag and looking around the bleachers. She sighed after not finding who she was looking for. Just then two teenage girls, a medium height bright blonde and a slightly shorter silver haired girl, came running at Sukari. When Sukari saw them she smiled.  
  
"That was awesome girl!" the blonde said.  
  
"Yeah man! I wish I could do that!" the silver haired one laughed.  
  
"Thanks guys. I appreciate you coming to my game." Sukari said. "I just wish my mom would come once in a while."  
  
The blonde put her arm around Sukari's shoulder and said, "Hey don't worry about it! She'll be at the championship match. Even if Kaeru and I here have to drag her! Right Kaeru?"  
  
"That's right Miya! Oh my gosh Sukari guess who is here!" the silver haired girl, Kaeru, said.  
  
"Uhhhhh..... I don't know. Who?" Sukari asked puzzled.  
  
Kaeru and Miya looked at each and smiled. They turned Sukari's head to the direction of a tall white-blonde haired boy wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "Makita Yota!" they both whispered in her ears.  
  
"Yota came?" Sukari asked a little excited.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kaeru said with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Just to see you!" Miya said smiling  
  
Sukari blushed then turned her head away. "He is not here just to see me! Besides, why should I care?" she said and stuck up her nose.  
  
"You are a moron aren't you?! He's the hottest guy ever and you don't care that he came to see you! You disgust me!" Miya said and turned her back towards Sukari.  
  
"Come one Miya, let's go!" Kaeru said and dragged Miya by her arm out the gym door.  
  
Sukari just shook her head and laughed. "There go my best friends. Lord help me." She said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk out the door.  
  
As soon as she was out of the building she was stopped.  
  
"Hey! Sukari! Wait up!"  
  
"What?" Sukari said as she turned around and saw Yota staring right at her. "Oh! Yota! H-hey! W-what's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to say you played well!" Yota said as he ran his fingers through his short white blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks! Well, I, uh better be going now! Bye!" Sukari said and started to jog away.  
  
"Wait! I wanted to ask you to get something to eat with me!" Yota called after her.  
  
"Can't. Have stuff to do at home! See you at school! Later Yota!" Sukari yelled as she sprinted away from a rejected Yota.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Sukari walked along the road to her house, a chilly wind swept over her. She shuttered and grabbed her jacket out of her bag.  
  
"It's getting cold. Better hurry on home," she said as she wrapped herself in her jacket. But as she was walking she noticed a field with a one lone tree in the middle. Nostalgia chilled her even more then the wind did. Sukari picked up her pace as she neared the field. She had almost passed it when she heard a familiar little boy's voice call after her.  
  
"Sukari!" the voice yelled almost phantom like.  
  
Sukari turned around quickly when she heard the voice. All she saw was that lone tree and a few leaves fly by. Then she heard a girl's voice.  
  
"Kazu! Hurry up! You're so slow!"  
  
Sukari's eyes widened as she saw a little girl being chased by a boy. "What the...?" she said as she watched the little girl and boy fall on the ground and laugh. Then, the little girl said something that brought back waves of memories to Sukari.  
  
"I love you Kazu!" the phantom girl said to the little boy.  
  
Sukari fell to her knees and almost fainted. "K-Kazu..."  
  
But the scene changed as she watched the happy children finish taking pictures of themselves.  
  
The little boy became surrounded by blue light and started rising into the air. Sukari's mouth fell open as the little girl grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back to the ground. Sukari began to cry as the little girl's grip fell and the boy disappeared into the light.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Sukari yelled as she grabbed her head and closed her eyes. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" she shook her head violently as tears flowed from her eyes. She stood up and opened her teary eyes. They were gone. The girl, the boy, and the strange light were gone.  
  
"I'm going insane!" Sukari mumbled to herself and ran home without stopping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Sukari yelled as she walked through the door. "Mom?! Where are....you?" she sighed as she found a note on the door.  
  
Sukari,  
  
I'm sorry I wasn't there today but I have a very good reason. My boss made me work today even after I begged for one day off to see your volleyball game. I'm really sorry, but I know you played well! I won't be home until late so you're on your own for dinner tonight. I will see you when I get home! Love you!  
  
Hugs,  
Mom  
  
Sukari crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Hmph! Work is her excuse for everything! She'll never change." She said as she gulped down a bottle of water. She grabbed another one and walked to her room.  
  
When Sukari opened the door to her room she ran and jumped onto her bed. She buried her head in her pillow and sighed. "What was that today? I've never had nostalgia so bad that I actually saw what happened that day!" she muffled through her pillow. She flipped over on her back and stared at her ceiling. "It's all in the past now. But I wonder *yawn* where exactly did that blue light lead?" Then Sukari was cast into her dreams of long ago.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Like? No like? Please tell me your honest feelings! I hope you like it and I hope you will keep reading! My other fic is ending soon so I'll be able to update this one more often I hope. I know this chapter was a little slow but the next two chapters are going to be fast paced and cool (I think they'll be cool) because that's when our main character is going to be thrusted off the mystic moon and onto the planet in her mother's stories. So I hope you will like or even love it! But just don't forget to review ok! Keep reading! Ja mata ne! ^__^ 


	3. Cast from the Mystic Moon

Legend of the White Wings  
  
Welcome back to another exciting chapter of Legend of the White Wings! I hope you liked my first chapter and my prologue! Nothing much left to say so here's the disclaimer.  
  
Sukari: Can I do it again? Please?  
  
AC: Sure have fun.  
  
Sukari: Anime-C does not own Escaflowne although she wishes she did.  
  
AC: Got that right! Arigato gozaimasu Sukari-chan!  
  
Sukari: No prob! Later!  
  
AC: Where you going?  
  
Sukari: I'm hungry! Need I say more?  
  
AC:....I guess not. Here's chapter 2!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 2- Cast from the Mystic Moon  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"Hello?" Sukari answered groggily.  
  
*Hey! Whatcha doin?* Miya asked chipperly.  
  
Sukari rubbed her eyes and leaned up. "I was sleeping. You woke me up."  
  
*Oh sorry. Did you have a dream?*  
  
"Yeah. The same one I've been having every time I go to sleep."  
  
*The one with the guy with the wings?*  
  
"Yep. It's always the same too. I'm falling into darkness and then there's a huge bright light that illuminates the darkness. Then a man with perfectly white wings flies down and catches me. He flies with me in his arms back into the light. While we're flying, he says that he wants to tell me something that is very important to him. But when he's just about to tell me, I wake up." Sukari explained as she got out of bed and walked into her bathroom.  
  
*Woah. That's cool. But it was just a dream so don't worry about it!* Miya said.  
  
Sukari brushed her hair and smoothed out her clothes. "By the way, what time is it?"  
  
*Uh....it's 9:42. Why?*  
  
Sukari sighed and looked out her window. "Nothing. You know what Miya? I wish I could fly away. I want wings so I can fly far away from here."  
  
*Why? Where would you go?*  
  
"Somewhere far away. To a place where the man from my dreams lives. Then we could fly together." Sukari said smiling and gazed up at the moon.  
  
*That's deep. Well, is your mom home yet?*  
  
The smile on Sukari's face faded. "No. That's not surprising. That reminds me. I'm on my own for dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
*Ok. Bye bye!* Miya said and hung up the phone.  
  
Sukari hung her phone up too and tossed it on her bed. She left her room and walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Let's see what dear old mother left for me to eat tonight." Sukari said and opened up the refrigerator. There was a platter of Tekamaki rolls and a cup of soy sauce just waiting to be devoured. "Hm, not bad. She knows what my favorite food is. That's a new one."  
  
Sukari took out the sushi and soy sauce and sat at the kitchen table. Right as she ate the first roll the door flew open.  
  
"Sukari! I'm home! I hope you got something to eat! Oh, here you are. How was your match?" a middle aged, short brown haired woman said as she walked into the kitchen carrying three large grocery bags.  
  
Sukari kept eating, not even looking at her mother. "Fine. We won. You would know that if you went like you promised."  
  
Kanzaki Hitomi's happy expression faded. She walked over to the table and sat next to her daughter. "I'm sorry hunny, but I had to work. You understand right?"  
  
Sukari finished her sushi and stood up. She took the plate and cup over to the sink and put them in. "I'm tired, I'm going to my room. Good night." Sukari said and walked to her room.  
  
Hitomi sat at the kitchen table with a sad expression. "Sukari....I'm sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness. Total nothingness. I'm falling into the endless night once again! Someone please help me! No one can hear me! No one can hear my cries for help! I will just keep plummeting into nothing! No one will miss me. But what's that? A light? A light! Someone is coming to save me! I will finally get out of this dark hell! I see my rescuer. It's a man! A man with.... wings? An angel has come to rescue me! My guardian angel!  
  
I've got you. Hold on to me and I will take you home. Do not be scared.  
  
I'm not scared! You're my guardian angel who will always protect me!  
  
That's right. We're almost out of the darkness. Just a little further.  
  
I see the light, Angel! I'm almost home!  
  
Before you return home, I need to tell you something. Something very important to me.  
  
What is it?  
  
It's about someone you know.  
  
Someone I know?  
  
Yes. You see, I knew this person, a woman, a long time ago.  
  
How did you know her? Did you go to school with her?  
  
No.  
  
Then how?  
  
She was brought to where I live. I found her and I eventually....  
  
What?  
  
Fell in love with her.  
  
You....loved her?  
  
Yes. But she had to leave for good, so we saw each other one more time.  
  
How sad.  
  
Yes. I don't even know how she is or what she's doing now. If you see her could you tell her I still care for her?  
  
Of course! What's her name?  
  
Her name is......  
  
What? Her name is what?! Tell me!  
  
"SUKARI WAKE UP! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN! IT'S NOON AND THERE'S A YOUNG MAN ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!!!"  
  
Sukari's eyes opened to see her mother's angry face staring down at her. She was holding a phone with her hand over the mouthpiece.  
  
"Sukari! Get up now! This boy has been waiting for a long time! Now get up and take the phone!"  
  
Sukari leaned up and yawned. "Alright geez! I'm up!" She took the phone and motion for her mom to go away. When Hitomi left, Sukari sleepily put the phone to her head. "Hello?" she asked and fell back on her pillow.  
  
*Sukari? Hey, it's Yota.*  
  
Sukari immediately sprang back up and nearly dropped the phone. "Oh! Y- Yota! H-hey! What's up?" she choked as she hopped out of bed.  
  
*Nothing really. How are you?*  
  
"I'm fine thanks! Uh, what are you up too?" Sukari asked. ~Woah! Did I just try to start a conversation with Yota?! Cool!~  
  
*Nothing. I was planning on going to lunch and then a movie. You?*  
  
Sukari thought for a minute. ~I should probably say I'm really busy so he thinks I'm popular, but if he wants to take me somewhere then I should say I'm not doing anything but that makes me seem like a social outcast!~  
  
*Sukari?*  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm here! I mean I'm not doing anything important. If anything came up I could get out of it easily." Sukari said. ~Nice one!~  
  
*Cool! Then would you like to go with me to lunch and then a movie?*  
  
Sukari nearly fell over backwards. "I would love to! Where should I meet you?"  
  
*Do you like burgers?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inhale.....exhale.....inhale.....exhale....." Sukari told herself as she came to the hamburger restaurant and saw Yota leaning against the side with his hands in his pockets. "Chill Sukari. No big deal. Just a casual lunch and then a movie."  
  
When Yota saw her he smiled and waved. "Hey Sukari! You look.....Wow!" he said when he saw Sukari dressed in a jean skirt, a green zip up hooded sweater vest (A~N* not as dorky as it sounds. I have one and every girl in my grade told me it was cute.), and sandals. Her dark brown hair was slightly rolled at the bottom and flowed over her bare shoulders. Her greenish eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she smiled sweetly at Yota.  
  
"Thank you. You look wonderful too!" Sukari said looking over Yota's tall lightly muscled body. ~No wonder he's the object of every girl's affection!~ Sukari thought.  
  
"Thanks! You ready to eat?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That movie was so sad and yet so romantic!" Sukari said as she and Yota walked out of the theatre. The movie had just finished and they were walking home.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you would like it." Yota said.  
  
"Like it? I loved it! Thank you so much!" Sukari exclaimed.  
  
"Great! So which way is your house?"  
  
Sukari looked around and then pointed right, down a long empty road. "That way."  
  
Yota and Sukari walked silently down the road to Sukari's house. When they came to the field with the one tree in the middle, Sukari started to walk faster.  
  
"Hey Sukari, wait up! Let's walk through here!" Yota called after Sukari.  
  
Sukari stopped and turned around to face Yota. "I....rather wouldn't....if you don't mind. Whenever I walk through here I always get sick with nostalgia."  
  
"Please? For me?" Yota said. "If you get sick," he held out his arms, "then I'll carry you!"  
  
Sukari paused for a minute then walked over to Yota who was holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Take my hand and I won't let anything happen." Yota said and smiled. Sukari grabbed his hand and scooted in close to him. "There. You ok?"  
  
Sukari nodded her head and smiled. "I am now. But let's hurry."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As they walked hand in hand through the filed, Sukari began to feel sick. She squeezed Yota's hand with hers and grabbed his arm with her other hand. As the couple came closer to the lonely tree, Sukari felt like crying. Yota noticed her uneasiness and stopped.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm sorry." Yota apologized and closed his eyes.  
  
Sukari looked up at him and smiled. They stared into each other's eyes as the sun started to set in the background. Yota gently rubbed Sukari's face with his hand and leaned into her face. Their lips met as they stood in front of the tree where Sukari first kissed Kazu on the cheek. They broke away and, suddenly, a blue light shot down out of nowhere and surrounded Sukari.  
  
"Sukari?" Yota said as he leaned back from Sukari.  
  
"What the hell?" Sukari said as she levitated into the light. Yota grabbed her hand and tried to pull her into his arms but the force of the light was too strong.  
  
"Sukari what the hell is going on?!" Yota yelled as Sukari rose higher into the air.  
  
"I don't know!" Sukari cried. Memories of Kazu lifting into a blue light flooded her head. "No! I don't want to disappear and be forgotten! Yota help me!" Yota's grip failed and Sukari was raised higher into the light.  
  
"Sukari!" Yota yelled as the girl he was once holding, vanished before his eyes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hey guys! That was probably very predictable right? Gomen, but I hope you liked it anyway! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3-A Strange Planet. See you soon! ^__~! 


End file.
